scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Jumanji (1995)
Jumanji (TheToonStyle) TheToonStyle’s Movie-Spoof Of 1995 TriStar Pictures Live-Action Flim Jumanji. Cast: * Alan Parrish - Marco Diaz (Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil) * Young Alan Parrish - Marlin Diaz (Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Meets The Loud House) * Sarah Harding Whittle - Star Butterfly (Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil) * Young Sarah Harding Whittle - Sissy Butterfly (Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Meets The Loud House) * Carl Bentley - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) * Judy Shepherd - Young Bessie Higgenbottom (Cartoon Crossovers: The Animated Series) * Peter Shepherd - Young Johnny Test (Cartoon Crossovers: The Animated Series) * Van Pelt - Senior Randy Cunningham George (Randy Cunningham’s Adventure) Sam Parrish - Corey Riffin (Grojband) * Carol Parrish - Laney Penn (Grojband) * Nora Shepherd - Miss Mush (Wayside) * Billy Jessup - Wereboy (The Werescouts) * Exterminator - Jason Kai Mondina * Caleb - Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Benjamin - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Peter Sheperd (Monkey) - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * Mrs. Thomas - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Paramedics - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) and Aladdin * Shoe Factory Bum - Geppetto (Pinocchio) * Construstion Worker - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Louise - Anna (Frozen) * Gun Saleman - Garrett (Quest For Camelot) * Peter And Judy's Parents - Brandon Higgenbottom And Jane Test (The Mighty B! And Johnny Test) * Two French Girls - Mabel Pines and Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls) * Miss Magrude - Jane Porter (Tarzan) * Bill - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) * Frank - Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Lion - Blood Crocker * Crocodile - Robotitzer * Bats - Various Evil Cartoon Villains * Monkeys - Various Creatures * Stampede - Various Villains * Pelican - Seagull-Bot * Mosquitos - Various Bugs Spiders - Various Robots Scenes Index: # Jumanji (1995) Part 1 - Prologue / 1869 # Jumanji (1995) Part 2 - 1969/Corey’s Shoe Factory # Jumanji (1995) Part 3 - Marlin Diaz Discovers Jumanji # Jumanji (1995) Part 4 - Marlin Diaz and Corey’s Argument # Jumanji (1995) Part 5 - The Game Begins/Marlin Diaz Gets Trapped in Jumanji # Jumanji (1995) Part 6 - 26 Years Later /The Shepherds Moves In # Jumanji (1995) Part 7 - A Haunted Rumor # Jumanji (1995) Part 8 - Back in the Game/Bugs And Robots # Jumanji (1995) Part 9 - Werebloodwolf Attacks!/Marco Diaz Returns # Jumanji (1995) Part 10 - Searching for Flynn Rider's Parents # Jumanji (1995) Part 11 - Grasshoppers Again!/Reverse Psychology # Jumanji (1995) Part 12 - 'It's Not Your Turn'/ Lori Loud is Star Butterfly # Jumanji (1995) Part 13 - Crawling Vines and Deadly Plants # Jumanji (1995) Part 14 - 'I Won't Stop Playing'/Randy Cunningham George Appears # Jumanji (1995) Part 15 - It Isn't Thunder/Stampede!/Seagull-Bot Steals the Game # Jumanji (1995) Part 16 - Johnny Test Saves the Game/Mr. Griff Arrests Marco Diaz/Johnny Test Cheats # Jumanji (1995) Part 17 - Panic in Town/Pursuit in Sir-A-Lot # Jumanji (1995) Part 18 - To the Rescue/Linky Grows a Tail # Jumanji (1995) Part 19 - Indoor Monsoon/Makuu Attack # Jumanji (1995) Part 20 - Quicksand/The Robotics # Jumanji (1995) Part 21 - "Almost There With Much at Stake"/Earthquake # Jumanji (1995) Part 22 - Marco Diaz Wins/Back in 1969/Marlin Diaz Makes Up with Corey # Jumanji (1995) Part 23 - Burial at Sea/Reunion in 1995 # Jumanji (1995) Part 24 - End Credits Movie Used * Jumanji (1995) Clips of Movies/TV Shows * Tangled (2010) * Tangled Ever After (2012) * Tangled: The Series (2017) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2 * Oliver and Company (1988) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * 101 Dalmatians 1 & 2 * 101 Dalmatians (TV Series) * Legend Quest (2017) * Toy Story (1995) * Despicable Me (2010) * Despicable Me 2 (2013) * Despicable Me 3 (2017) * Big Hero 6 (2014) * Big Hero 6 (TV Series) * The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2 * The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1 & 2 * The Little Mermaid (1989) * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin (TV Series) * Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) * Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves (1996) * Pinocchio (1940) * Frozen (2013) * Frozen Fever (2014) * Quest For Camelot (1998) * Winx Club * Gravity Falls * Tarzan (1999) * The Legend of Tarzan (2001) * Tarzan & Jane (2002) * Dreamworks' Dragons * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Jungle Cubs (1996 (Cutscenes)) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1½ (2004) * The Lion Guard (2016) * A Bug's Life (1998) Gallery: Flynn.jpg|Flynn Rider as Alan Parrish Christopher Robin in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Christopher Robin as Young Alan Parrish Rapunzel jealous.jpg|Rapunzel as Sarah Harding Whittle Melody Leaning on Brown Rock.jpg|Melody as Young Sarah Harding Whittle Officer Earl.png|Officer Earl as Carl Bentley Oliver and company jenny.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Judy Shepherd Cody-0.jpg|Cody as Peter Shepherd Percival-McLeach.png|Percival C. McLeach as Van Pelt Roger Radcliffe in One Hundred and One Dalmatians 2 Patch's London Adventure.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as Sam Parrish Anita Radcliffe.png|Anita Radcliffe as Carol Parrish Teodora Villavicencio ba46f8e9f4143b83e1061da1a105d34b.png|Teodora Villavicencio as Nora Shepherd Sid Phillipes.png|Sid Phillips as Billy Jessup See Also * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Davidchannel Version) Category:Davidchannel Category:Jumanji movie-spoofs Category:Jumanji Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Davidchannel TriStar Movies